


There's Always A Side Door

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Six.It really wasn't Barry's fault.





	There's Always A Side Door

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other Coldflash fics, this one is rooted in the comics but you don't have to read the comics to really understand what's going on.
> 
> Title is from "oh baby" by LCD Soundsystem.
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t something that Barry liked about himself. He preferred not to think about it, during the day he was Barry Allen or the Flash. He worked his job, both of his jobs, fought to solve crimes and end them as well

He knew just where to find Snart after he had gotten away, knew just the bar to find him at. When things were firmly off with Iris, when he was at his lowest point, he came searching for something he really didn’t want to put a name to.

Barry didn’t even need to go inside the bar. He could just poke his head inside and make eye contact with him. Len seemed to always be watching the door, their eyes meeting and he knew what it meant. He started to slam his drink and Barry ran to the closest alley, waiting impatiently for something that he wished he didn’t need.

Of course, he was a speedster, tuned into the speed force. So it felt like an eternity had passed before Snart arrived in the alley, smirk cocked across his face like that damned Cold gun holstered to his waist. Other than his goggles and his parka, he wasn’t in his costume. The parka was even unzipped to show off a form fitting black shirt underneath,and his goggles were slung around his neck, leaving blue eyes to meet Barry’s own blue eyes.

“Flash.” He regarded him, looking him up and down in a way that made Barry feel vulnerable.  
“Snart.” Barry said, keeping his head up.

He was the Flash, he couldn’t just look away from Snart. Not when he was challenging him like that, not when that damnable smirk just spread wider because Snart knew exactly what was going to happen. 

Of course he did, because it was what always happened. They relied on each other for this, which was why Snart didn’t waste any time in getting both of their pants down. Barry’s tossed somewhere far down the alley while Snart had his pulled down just enough to get his cock free. Barry had gotten on his knees and sucked him down, throat vibrating around him from the way he was trembling, but that was mainly just to get him wet enough that it would make the slide into him easier.

Still, he moaned for it as Snart fucked his throat, fingers pushing at the cowl like he might pull it off. It would be so easy for him to do so, but Len always seemed to resist the urge. Like he knew that, if he found out the person underneath the cowl, that this would all end.

Maybe he needed it just as bad as Barry did.

Snart pulled him up and crowded him up against the wall. When he lifted Barry up, he went willingly, curling his legs around Snart’s hips and his arms around his neck. Snart reached down with one of his hands, rubbing the head of his cock against Barry’s hole to smear the saliva and pre-cum over it until it popped in.

“Yeah,” He grunted, eyes squeezing tightly shut, “That’s it.”  
“ _Ah! _D-Daddy, yes!” Barry cried out, tossing his head back.__

__Because that was what this was about. Giving up control to the man he fought time and time again, letting him take him in the back alleys of the city he swore to protect because he was incredibly selfish or maybe he just needed release. Needed someone to fuck him like this, back digging in to the rough bricks of the filthy alley wall._ _

__Snart huffed out a laugh, a little ghost of breath fanning out against Barry’s face, dropping him down harder onto his cock just to hear him cry out. His body stretched to accommodate Snart’s cock of course, but it hardly mattered when this was hardly just about the physical feeling. Len’s dick inside of him, his hands on him, they were only half of why he did this._ _

__“Daddy. C’mon, please.” He moaned, eyes rolling back into his head._ _

__Len started up a rhythm after that, giving Barry what he wanted. There had to be something in it for him, maybe it was the blackmail potential that came from the Flash calling him daddy or that he got his rocks off, but Barry looked into the serious glint of his eyes and figured that he got off on it just as much. That he liked it when Barry called him daddy, that he liked _being_ his daddy._ _

__He curled his hands around his hips and fucked up into him harder, gasping and grunting all while trying to drill a Flash-sized hole into the wall behind them. Barry’s head hit back against it with each and every rough, unforgiving thrust and he figured that neither of them were going to last too long that night._ _

__Not from the way Len was fucking into him like it was the last thing he would ever do, not when Barry leaned forward and started to bite at his neck._ _

__“Fuck, never took you for a biter, Flash.” He panted out._ _

__In response, Barry whined what suspiciously sounded like daddy and continued to nip and suck at his neck. He was trying to keep the noises back but he had always been loud, and it didn’t help that Snart was nailing his prostate on what felt like every single thrust._ _

__He could feel orgasm starting to pool in his gut, pulling back to meet Snart’s eyes as he reached down, starting to stroke himself along with the hard thrusts that Len gave him._ _

__“You gonna be a good boy and get off for daddy, baby?” Len groaned, continuing to fuck him hard and fast.  
“Y-Yes, oh _yes_ , daddy!” He cried out, tears starting to leak from his eyes._ _

__If he could, he would wonder when he started crying, but the pleasure bubbled up and over soon after he got his hand around himself. Barry cried out, throwing his head back and shooting cum all over himself. In response to that, Len cursed and pulled out just a fraction of a second too late. The first spurt shot off inside of Barry, the second and third one painting over his still-leaking cock and hips._ _

__Snart held him up through it but he knew that the Flash would be ready to run sooner than he would, so he slowly set him down. Barry leaned up hard against the wall, panting to catch his breath._ _

__When Snart looked at him and smiled softly, faintly, Barry knew that he would never tell anyone about what they did._ _

__“Thanks, daddy.” He hummed, chuckling._ _

__And Len actually blushed._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
